Hermione's Diary
by weirdanimegirl
Summary: Hermione's record of her fifth year at Hogwarts. Hr/R, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione's Diary  
  
September 1st  
  
Today was the first day back at Hogwarts. This is the year we will take our OWLs, as I reminded Ron and Harry. Ron went on about he is going to fail them all, and how we shouldn't have exams anyway. Of course, I had to disagree with him. I don't know why Harry was trying to get away from us; it's not as if we were going to resort to throwing food at each other.  
  
The argument went on until we got up to the common room. Fred and George were sniggering at us for some obscure reason. This made Ron really embarrassed. He looks so sweet when he does that. I wish I could have talked to him for longer, but Harry dragged him up the boy's stairs at eleven. I'm surprised at myself, I can talk to Ron anytime, but I risk being too tired to study for him!  
  
  
  
September 2nd  
  
This was our first day of lessons! It felt so good taxing my brain after the holidays. Ron seemed less enthusiastic, but then his first lesson was Divination. I'd probably be a bit moody if my first lesson was with that old fraud. Apparently they had been learning about Pendulums, and Harry had asked it a question about Ron, which had made him mad at Harry. Harry was about to tell me what it was when Ron kicked him (very painfully, from the expression on Harry's face, which looked like he was in more agony than when he had the bones removed from his arms). I don't know why he is so bothered, he knows I don't believe in that stuff. Perhaps he thought that some people might tease him about it? But I would have thought that he'd know I wouldn't tease him. If I did that, he'd get mad with me, and I hate not being able to talk to him. Every time that happens, it feels like some one slicing at me heart with a burning blade.  
  
  
  
September 3rd  
  
Today was a Saturday. I was going to spend today in the library by myself, but Harry had Quidditch practice so Ron joined me. I was so shocked when I saw what book he had got to read. It was none other than Hogwarts: A History! The book I had told him and harry a million times to read!  
  
"You're reading Hogwarts: A History?" I asked him in surprise. He shrugged, trying to look like it was no big deal, but his ears went red as they often did when he was under pressure.  
  
"Y-yeah," he stammered. "I know y-you think it's so great so, I, erm, thought I'd see what it's like." I couldn't help daydreaming about how Ron had actually listened to me, and taken my advice on something!  
  
Whilst I was reading, I couldn't prevent myself from glancing up at him every so often. He caught me a couple of times. He went so red, and I could feel my own cheeks burning. I must have looked so stupid!  
  
We met up with Harry at lunch. He was really tired out with Quidditch training, and he said he had to train again at one o'clock. The new captain is really trying to get the Gryffindor team to be perfect.  
  
After Harry had left us again, Ron and I stayed in the Common Room. Lavender and Parvati were in a corner by themselves, giggling over something. This reminded me of the previous nights in the Girl's Dormitory, where they had been talking about all the guys at Hogwarts they'd dated over the summer. Between them, they've dated almost half of the boys in fifth year or above from what they've said. They kept glancing over at where Ron and Dean were arguing over which was the better sport, Quidditch or football. I don't know why, Lavender had said last night how Dean wasn't committed enough.  
  
  
  
September 4th  
  
Harry had to train again this morning, so Ron and I went for a walk across the grounds. As we watched the giant squid swimming in the lake, I noticed Parvati and Lavender sneak around a few times, giggling hysterically. Ron said that he reckoned they were chasing some boy.  
  
When we went back inside, we played a game of chess together. He won, obviously, but he did go easy on me. He let me take more of his pieces than he's ever let anyone else take. Oh, I can't believe I just put that! I'm so pathetic I can recall almost every time he has ever played chess! Harry came up after our second game (I wish he hadn't, I loved it when it was Ron's turn and I could stare up at him without it looking weird) and dropped into a chair next to us. He fell asleep almost instantaneously. He slept all through lunch, and we were worried he would sleep through dinner. As the loyal friends we are, we tried to wake him up (which was quite enjoyable). When getting Fred and George to hit him over the head with their bats didn't work, Ron sent Ginny to get a jug of cold water. When she gave it to him, he tipped the whole thing over Harry's face! I must admit, I've never seen anyone wake up so quickly. I started to laugh along with the everyone else in the Gryffindor common room, but Ron grabbed my wrist and we ran from Harry as fast as we possibly could, until we walked straight into Malfoy.  
  
"How sweet," he sneered. "The mudblood and the weasel are in love. I wonder what their children will turn out like? Muddy weasels, perhaps?" Crabbe and Goyle guffawed loudly.  
  
"I bet the kids you and Pansy have will be even more unusual, Malfoy," Ron retorted. "A lot of people would like to see a ferret-pug." He looks so hot when he's being defensive.  
  
Draco's face contorted into a look of pure fury. He and Ron snatched their wands at the same time, and they were about to do some serious magic when Professor McGonagall came along. She was deeply infuriated.  
  
"Fighting on the fourth day back!" she screamed at them, looking like she wanted to give them detention for a year. "See me tomorrow after breakfast, both of you." She glowered at all of us until we had got up the stairs, away from Malfoy.  
  
September 5th  
  
Ron got detention for tomorrow evening. He's got to help Hagrid with some ferocious creature that he got for the seventh years. He spent the rest of the day asking me about the worst creature Hagrid could have got. Harry tried to tell him that wizard law would stop even Hagrid finding a new Basilisk but he wouldn't listen. In Transfiguration he used the entire lesson writing out how he want to be buried.  
  
  
  
September 6th  
  
I'm writing this sitting on my bed with the curtains drawn around me, wishing they could block me away from the rest of the universe until the day I die.  
  
I was sitting my by myself in a corner of the library. Harry had gone to train and Ron had gone to his detention. Parvati and Lavender were looking around, as if searching for someone.  
  
"Drat," said Parvati. "I thought he'd be here." Ron was right, they were chasing some guy! They sat down at a table together.  
  
"I still don't get why you want him," Lavender said whilst opening a book on Divination.  
  
"I want to make my ex-boyfriends jealous, and when they see me with him, they will be more upset than if they just saw me by myself," Parvati replied.  
  
"But Ron Weasley." After Lavender said this I couldn't concentrate. My heart was pumping louder than a thunderclap.  
  
"He's funny, and I found something amazing out. I'm meant to go out with him for a few months, and then I will meet the love of my life! Professor Trelawney said so! She said that either he would be the one, or I will meet him through Ron!"  
  
"So, it'll be pretty serious between you two?"  
  
"Definitely! I need to stay with him for at least three months! Anyway, he isn't here. Let's go look somewhere else."  
  
I still can't believe it. They are trying to take my best friend - no, that's stupid, I don't feel like this because he's my friend. I don't even think it's a crush. I care more for him than anyone else, and now Parvati is trying to take him just because of something Professor Trelawney mentioned.  
  
Ron dating Parvati, only to be dumped when this "love of her life" comes along. I can't even warn him. Practically everyone would laugh at the notion of the prettiest girl in the year wanting to be with him. Parvati could just deny it, and then everyone would accuse me of trying to stir things up.  
  
I suppose I'd better get used to it. Even Krum couldn't stay interested in me for long. He didn't understand why I loved reading, he just liked me because I was a lot harder to get than the other girls were and he liked a challenge. I had better prepare for having my heart crushed like a glass ornament under the foot of a huge troll.  
  
***End of Chapter 1***  
  
What do you think? Sorry to any Lavender or Parvati fans. Please review and say if it's worth continuing! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
September 7th  
  
I kept my head down during all the lessons today. I can't see the point in talking to Ron. It will only hurt more when Parvati snatches him away. Only now he thinks that he's upset me, so he looks sad.which makes me feel even worse.  
  
  
  
September 8th  
  
Ron and Harry tried to cheer me up today, they were doing everything they could, but that just reminds me that when Ron is going out with Parvati, he won't have time to speak to me anymore.  
  
  
  
September 9th  
  
Everyone is excited because there is going to be a Halloween ball. Big deal. I'm so glad about that, when I might never get to see Ron again.  
  
  
  
September 10th  
  
I am so stupid! A ball! That could be when Parvati will try and get Ron to notice her! Or she might even ask him to go with her! I'm talking to Ron again now, since when he's going out with Parvati I might not get another chance to.  
  
  
  
September 11th  
  
Ginny came to talk to me without Ron and Harry. She heard about Parvati's plan (that idiot has been going on about it a lot by the sound of things, I'm surprised Ron doesn't know). She thought I was going to do something!  
  
"Why me?" I asked her. "Why not Harry?" Ginny looked shocked.  
  
"Because," she said in a slow voice, as if I was thick (although considering recent events, I am). "You fancy him, and he fancies you."  
  
I felt like I was burning all over. I have never been this embarrassed before. But how did Ginny know? And what did she mean, "he fancies you"?  
  
It turned out she and Harry had been talking. I made a mental note to murder him. But that wasn't all! Not only am I supposed to miraculously keep Parvati away from Ron, but also I am supposed to ask Ron to go to the ball with me!  
  
"Ginny," I said calmly. "Are you mad?" She looked annoyed.  
  
"Do you want to go with him or not?" she demanded.  
  
"Well, yes, but-"  
  
"Then ask him."  
  
"It's not that simple!" Ginny grinned up at my red face and ran off.  
  
  
  
September 12th  
  
Today was ordinary, except for Harry and Ginny grinning like pumpkins. Every time they grin at each other like they've got some secret plan, I get so embarrassed. Ron does too for some reason. I wonder if either of them said anything to him?  
  
  
  
September 13th  
  
Harry and Ginny are still grinning madly. It's worrying other people too now; everyone avoids both of them. Ron has told them loads of times they both look demented, and I always back him up, but they just start laughing.  
  
  
  
September 14th  
  
Almost everyone has got dates for the Halloween ball. Harry and Ginny are going together! Ron hasn't got a date yet. Parvati and Padma have had loads of offers. Lavender is going with Seamus (it turns out they have been having an on/off relationship, as Lavender put it). In fact, almost everyone has already decided whom he or she is going with! Ginny is going with Harry! When we heard about this, I stared at the two of them and Ron curled up with laughter.  
  
  
  
September 15th  
  
Parvati tried to ask Ron if he would go to the ball with her today in Herbology, but I "accidentally" broke the jar containing slugs, and half the class ran screaming from the greenhouse. I have decided this could be my only tactic: make sure that Ron is always with either Harry or me. From what Ginny has been telling me, Harry doesn't want Parvati to go anywhere near Ron, because she always says that he is going to die.  
  
  
  
September 16th  
  
How can so many people get dates in one week? I just don't get it. Almost everyone is going on about whom they are going with. I also heard Neville is going to ask me. Okay, so what should I say to Neville? "Sorry Neville, but I want to go with one of my best friends who will most likely go with Parvati." Great, I don't think.  
  
  
  
September 17th  
  
All four of us went to Hogsmeade today. Yes, that's correct. Four of us.  
  
Ginny has joined us. And it turns out that she and Harry are dating. So whilst they're just kissing, I'm trying to make forced conversation with Ron, who is disgusted by this.  
  
"Could they please get a room?" he asked me.  
  
"I wouldn't suggest it," I replied. "We might never see them again." He grimaced.  
  
"If this is all we'd see of the, I wouldn't mind. Let's go to The Three Broomsticks."  
  
"Okay," I answered. We walked in silence, both trying to erase that memory. I sat down at a table as Ron got the drinks. That's when I heard them again.  
  
"Why do you think he never goes anywhere without Harry or Hermione?" It was Parvati.  
  
"Perhaps because he's dating her, and Harry is his best friend?" That was Lavender's voice. Parvati snorted.  
  
"I heard him last year before the Yule Ball. He'd go out with the best girl on offer," Here I heard her get up. "And that, is most definitely me."  
  
They walked out, not noticing me, and (thank you, Lord) Ron. He came over.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, looking concerned. Well, I felt like some one had just ripped my insides out and were now parading them around in front of me, so I probably didn't look that good either. Which must look great to Ron. On one hand, the prettiest girl in the year, on the other, a girl who looked as if she had just been given an electric shock and was about to throw up. I shook my head.  
  
"Nothing," I lied. He didn't seem convinced but he didn't press the matter.  
  
  
  
September 18th  
  
Harry was training again all day, and with Ginny watching devotedly, Ron and I didn't really want to come too. We went to the library. Ron found a book on the Chudley Cannons so he was happy. But I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't stop thinking about what Parvati had said.  
  
Ron noticed I wasn't reading (I hadn't touched the pages for about twenty minutes).  
  
"Seriously, Hermione, what is wrong? You haven't seemed cheerful since yesterday." He looked so worried that it made me feel better. He must care about me a little. I smiled.  
  
"I'm fine. Have you noticed how Harry and Ginny have stopped grinning as much?" He groaned.  
  
"Yeah, now they're just holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. I almost prefer the grinning!"  
  
We went into a huge conversation about Harry and Ginny. It felt so good talking to him by myself, without arguing or even shouting. It would have been a perfect day, except for just before bed.  
  
"So when are you asking him to the ball?" Lavender, again. Thank you for spoiling my day.  
  
"Tomorrow. How am I supposed to get people jealous if I'm not with anyone?" Oh, Parvati. May huge, hungry blast-ended Skrewts burn you, bite you and sting you.  
  
  
  
***End of chapter 2***  
  
Okay, what did you think? Is a hoard of Parvati fans trying to kill me yet? Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
September 19th  
  
I woke up, expecting an ordinary Monday. Then I remembered what Parvati said last night. She didn't say anything in lessons, so when Harry went for Quidditch practice, I thought I was safe. I was just chatting to Ron, when I dropped one of my books. I stopped to pick it up, but he didn't notice. I can't really blame him; he had just lost 10 points for Gryffindor (taken by Snape, obviously). Anyway, Parvati came up behind him.  
  
"Ron, would you go to the ball with me?" she asked, in a voice so different to her own I'm surprised he knew it was she. He turned around slowly, and he looked as if all his dreams had come true at once. I couldn't take it. Luckily, there was a girl's toilet just next to me, so I dashed in there.  
  
Which is where I am now. I don't know what to do. I mean, if I go back to Gryffindor Tower, Ron and Parvati will be acting just as Harry and Ginny are. I suppose I could stay in here. Like Moaning Myrtle. I'll stay in here until I die. And after I die, I suppose, since I'll be so miserable I'll become a ghost. Moaning Myrtle and Miserable Mione. It has a good ring to it.  
  
Maybe this is how Myrtle felt. Maybe a boy she liked was dating Olive Hornby, which was the true reason she haunted her for ages. If that did happen, I am so sorry for everything I said about her. I can empathise with her now.  
  
But I can't stay in here. The any girl could come in to get me. If Parvati did, well, I don't want to think about what I'd do to her. Possibly what the gesture Ron threatened to use on Malfoy on the train coming to Hogwarts one year.  
  
  
  
September 20th  
  
I have to find Ron. This morning, I went down into the Gryffindor common room to find Parvati waiting for me. She was looking at me like I had done something wrong to her! Excuse me, but I hadn't tried to steal her crush!  
  
"You are going to pay, Granger," she said in a low menacing voice. She sounded so much like Malfoy that I laughed out loud.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lavender asked, backing up her best friend. At this point, I still didn't know what I had supposedly done.  
  
"The Malfoy impersonator. So what am I going to pay for?" I reached for my wand. They didn't know that I had learnt those jinxes last year, but I knew both of them couldn't duel to save their lives (they had always assumed some boy would rescue them).  
  
"You stole Ron!" Parvati screamed. "No one steals the guy I like away from me!" They both had their wands out now. There was also quite a large crowd around us, which Harry barged through.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," he said. "But Hermione needs to come with me. You can always go talk to Ron, though. He should be down in a minute." With that, he dragged me down through the portrait of the Fat Lady, out through the main doors and continued until we had got to near Hagrid's hut, accidentally knocking several first years over in our hurry.  
  
"What did Parvati mean "you stole Ron"?" I asked. "She's the one who is going to the ball with him!"  
  
"She isn't," Harry replied. "He turned her down. It's all over the school. I think Parvati and Lavender were going to fight you last night, but they fell asleep waiting for you. Ron tried to wait for you too, but when you hadn't come out of the toilets at eleven the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team had to drag him back." I was shocked. Why would Ron turn Parvati down? None of this made sense!  
  
"Then why did he look so happy when she asked him?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"He thought you had said it!" Harry exclaimed in exasperation.  
  
So now I need to find Ron. It would be on the day when I have Arithmancy and he has Divination that I need to speak to him. Stupid Parvati, wasting the only time I could have spoken to him!  
  
  
  
***End of chapter 3***  
  
Sorry about the short chapter! The next one will be longer! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed! =D 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
September 28th  
  
I haven't been able to write for over a week because so much has happened! I haven't had a moment to spare, because I've been spending it all with one person. I bet you can't guess whom!  
  
I have only been able to think about him. We're acting worse than Harry and Ginny but I don't care. I'm dating Ron!  
  
It happened last Wednesday. A week ago today in fact. Fred and George said they'd steal food from the kitchens to celebrate our anniversary but I think they were joking.  
  
Anyway, last Wednesday I managed to finally find Ron. The moment he saw me he turned bright red. We walked up to each other, both blushing furiously. We were alone because everyone else had gone to his or her next lesson.  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me?" we asked at the exact same moment. See? We even think along the same wavelength! I wrapped my arms around him, just as he did the same back to me.  
  
When we finally broke apart, we had to run to the Defence against the Darks Arts lesson we were almost twenty minutes late for. I can't remember if we lost points for Gryffindor or what, Ron and I were in our own private universe.  
  
We haven't been apart if we could help it since. Everyone has told us to get a grip, but everyone seems happy for us.  
  
Well. Almost everyone.  
  
Parvati and Lavender are shooting me the evil eye every time they see me. Ron has told me they haven't been happy since Professor Trelawney said last lesson that the relationship Ron was in now was true love! For once, I hope that she is right.  
  
  
  
September 29th  
  
The new Defence Against the Darks Arts teacher has decided that we all need some duelling practice. I have to fight Parvati. So just when I thought my life was perfect, I have to try and duel some one who wants me dead. Right now, I'd rather fight Pansy Parkinson by myself without my wand. I have a week before I have to fight her though.  
  
  
  
September 30th  
  
Parvati and Lavender have been throwing notes at me saying "Prepare to die" and "It's pay back time". They sound like adverts for a wrestling competition. Fred and George have stopped teasing Ron and they are now following those two shouting stuff like "Parvati, what do you think your chances of winning are?" and "Parvati, is it true you want to kill Hermione and steal Ron?". This has made me see the funny side of it. I'm so glad Fred and George aren't doing that to me though!  
  
  
  
October 1st  
  
Another day of training for Harry, a day alone for Ron and me! Thank you, Gryffindor Quidditch captain!  
  
We spent the day just walking around the grounds, talking to each other. It's amazing how we haven't argued at all since we asked each other to the ball.  
  
  
  
October 2nd  
  
Krum has started writing to me again. Should I tell Ron? I don't think he minds Krum; he did ask for his autograph. But what Krum put in the letter. Here's what it said:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Would you like to get back together with me? We could give things another try, what's the worst that could happen? Every day I think about you, you're the first thing I think of, and you're always on my mind before I go to sleep. I still miss you, and I swear I really haven't felt like this over another girl. You're special, and not being able to hold you as my own makes me so sad. I would do anything for you, defect from the Bulgaria Quidditch team just to make you happy.  
  
Please reply soon,  
  
Your admirer,  
  
Krum  
  
  
  
I sent him a reply explaining that I am dating Ron now, but how will Ron react to this? I'm so confused, what should I do? What if Ron dumps me because of it, and starts dating Parvati?  
  
  
  
  
  
***End of Chapter 4***  
  
Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
October 3rd  
  
I showed Ron the letter today. He took it really well! He just wanted to know what I'd said to him. When I told him what I had said, he just nodded and started talking about the Transfiguration homework!  
  
"Hold on," I said, worried that I'd missed something. "You're not mad? You don't want to dump me?" He looked horrified.  
  
"Of course not! Why? Do you want to get back together with Krum? I mean, if you do, I won't stop you."  
  
"No! I would never want to do that!" I heard some one mimicking sick noises behind me. It was Fred and George.  
  
"What do you two want?" Ron asked, glaring at them.  
  
"Is it a crime to eat breakfast here?" Fred replied, grinning at Ron's red face.  
  
"We have to give you both this," George added, passing me a note. It said:  
  
The duels in the Defence Against the Dark Arts class for the Gryffindor fifth years has been moved forward to tomorrow evening.  
  
I put my head in my arms. This was the last thing I wanted. Ron spent the rest of the day trying to cheer me up.  
  
  
  
October 4th  
  
Today I killed two birds with one stone! This day has been brilliant!  
  
It started off as what I thought would be awful. Just to make it worse, Krum somehow got permission to come over here, and spent the morning following Dumbledore around. In the afternoon though, he tried to talk to Ron and I, until we realised that we were supposed to be in the hall for the duel.  
  
The tables had been moved to the walls, and there was a large circle drawn in the middle. Harry and Ron went first, then Seamus and Dean, Neville and Lavender, and finally it was Parvati and I. I can't remember anything about the other duels (except Harry and Ron's, where neither of them wanted to attack).  
  
I stepped into the circle. Parvati did too, looking as if she was going to kill me. I knew what I had to do. Well, it had worked on Snape before.  
  
Flames shot from my wand and attached themselves to Parvati's robes. Since the professor had already told us we only had five minutes, I wasn't too worried now. Parvati had taken three minutes to extinguish the flames. She aimed her wand at me.  
  
"Sinactrum!" she screeched. I blocked it, thanking my lucky stars that I had practised with Harry last year. One and a half minutes to go.  
  
I performed the full body bind. The whistle was blown and I had won. Parvati was freed from the curse. That's when I had my idea.  
  
"Parvati," I said. "I'd like you to meet some one." I dragged her over to Krum, who stared at her. Well, she is really pretty.  
  
"Krum, this is Parvati. Parvati, meet Victor."  
  
I left them there, and went over to Ron, and flung my arms around him. He hugged me tightly. It felt so wonderful, knowing that now I had nothing to worry about.  
  
  
  
October 30th  
  
It's weird how I've had so much happen to me recently that now everything is almost normal, I can't really write anything. There is only so many times I can write about Ron before I start to miss him and have to go see him instantly. But the Halloween ball was certainly something to write about.  
  
Everyone was happy. Parvati was happy with Krum (who had come to the ball), Ginny and Harry were happy together and, well, I was with Ron. It was a wonderful feeling. We didn't dance much, but we had a table with Harry and Ginny, who spent the whole time dancing, so we technically had our own table. That is, until we were joined by Draco, Pansy and (as Ron put in) the two trolls.  
  
"I take it you two couldn't find dates so you got stuck together," he drawled. Ron caught my eye and we grinned. So, it seemed, were Fred and George, who had sneaked up behind them.  
  
There was a bang, and instead of where those four had stood, there was a pug, a white ferret and two stones. Luckily, all the teachers were at the staff table too far away to see us. Ron saw me looking anxiously and grinned.  
  
"I don't think anyone will notice the difference anyway," he said. "And besides, unfortunate as it is, none of us used permanent spells.  
  
That really made my evening. Nothing could spoil it. Although Snape finding the stones and throwing them outside was hilarious, nothing could beat what Ron whispered in my ear as we left.  
  
"I love you, Hermione."  
  
  
  
***The End***  
  
Please review now! I hope Parvati fans are slightly less mad with me now (unless they've already decided to kill me and nothing I can do will redeem myself). 


End file.
